Un ser monstruoso
by stuckinword
Summary: Hola soy bella tengo 18 años y estoy huyendo de un ser monstruoso de ojos verdes que me vuelve irracional y completamente loca. Si es horrible tiene un cuerpo cincelado y su caminar es grácil tan seguro de sí mismo que si se tirará un pedo en pleno suspenso de una película se reiría de sí mismo y de su pedo claro, ya ven me vuelve irracional.


Hola soy bella tengo 18 años y estoy huyendo de un ser monstruoso de ojos verdes que me vuelve irracional y completamente loca. Si es horrible tiene un cuerpo cincelado y su caminar es grácil tan seguro de sí mismo que si se tirará un pedo en pleno suspenso de una película se reiría de sí mismo y de su pedo claro, ya ven me vuelve irracional.

-¡conduce bien niña!-gritar es de mala educación pero tiene razón.

Hace demasiado frío pero como decía antes estoy en mis momentos irracionales camino deprisa son las 12:30 falta poco para que cierren pero solo quiero oler un poco las hojas secas y caídas de otoño solo un poco.

-BELLA!- mierda es él camina Bellie tu puedes nena.

-Bella estas sorda-punto para Bella, es grosero más motivos para no voltear.

Bella solo puedes voltear..por favor-suspira -Bella te necesito-y crush es lo único que necesito oír para que mi parte irracional frene a mi cuerpo, siempre dice cosas como esas. Como no escucharlo si dice cosas como esas.

Lo miro esta desaliñado pero hermoso tienes las mejillas rojas por el frío y la agitación de perseguirme reflejada en sus facciones no sabe qué hacer ahora que me tiene, lo siento, y él lo sabe.

Cuelga esa pregunta sin ser pronunciada entre nosotros "¿por qué me has dejado?"

-No tenía opción

-Siempre hay opción Bella- me sonrojo maldito bastardo sabe que decir.

Se da cuenta que mirarnos no ayuda en nada y camina hacia mí no me toques si, lo haces perderé y tengo cosas que decir-No me toques - está herido –Lo sient-No sabe que decir, de nuevo- Sentémonos por favor-Me mira, está arrepentido- Déjame tocarte.

- Si lo haces nunca hablaremos y necesitamos hablar Edward.

-Está bien.

Llevamos sentados una eternidad sin palabras, solo el viento Edward y yo.

-Querías hablar Bella-esta tenso quiere tocarme pero no lo hace, chico obediente.

-¿Por qué me mientes?

-Sabes que no lo hago.

-Lo haces-Añado.

-No bella solo te dije la verdad.

-Me sonrojo-No me dijiste eso porque estas confundido y eso te hace ser tonto y por eso me dices cosas como esa-Me mira está enojado sus ojos verdes están oscuros y gritan que me he sobrepasado pero quiero aclararlo todo ¿no se da cuenta que me está rompiendo el corazón?

-Te dije que te quería y saliste corriendo fue muy cobarde Bella-Eso me enfurece me paro y lo señalo.

-¿Soy yo la cobarde? ¿Qué después de reunirse con su "novia" y jugar con los sentimientos de su mejor amiga va diciendo "Te quiero"? ¡Y dices que soy yo la cobarde!-Toma esa chucho.

–Estás equivocada.

- No lo estoy. Y lo sabes- Se yergue está casi sobre mí pero no flaqueo no lo haré.

-Ella no es mas mi novia- Aclara -Hace meses Bella, y sí te dije que te quiero, porque lo hago no te miento… me gustas, siempre lo has hecho tienes esa ternura y ferocidad que tanto atraen a muchos de nosotros los mortales a perseguirte por tu belleza y tu sencillez...pero no te lo dije antes porque fui demasiado cobarde para hacerlo, pero he luchado con mis demonios-traga, no sé qué decir- y te lo digo ahora te quiero y si tengo que pasar por encima tuyo para que lo comprendas lo haré.

Eso me ha quitado la respiración no sé qué decir, pero si no se reunió con ella entonces… ¿qué hacía ayer en la noche? ¿Por qué llego tarde? o ¿por qué no llego? Estoy confundida, da media vuelta Bella y corre que eso es lo único que te protegerá de ese hombre.

-Y no corras sé que volverás a huir de mi lo veo en tu rostro no lo hagas porque si lo haces te cogeré y juro bella-su mirada es intensa mira mis labios esta derrotado pero sabe lo que quiere-juro que nada me separara de ti lo juro-sus ojos son salvajes tienen ese brillo diabólico para darle énfasis a sus palabras.

-No serias capaz- regaño -Por ti todo nena - Mierda su sonrisa es traviesa y ladina me dará un orgasmo.

-No me estas mintiendo ¿no?-mi armadura está cayendo y solo me queda mirarle a los ojos-No lo haría bella estoy harto de mentir y mentirme te quiero, ahora te quise antes y te quiero para mí-me consumes-solo para mí.

La posesividad de sus palabras me atraen pero tengo miedo no quiero sufrir no con él lo quiero demasiado pero no como para salir lastimada, no tanto para eso.

-Me confundes un día no me tocas y ahora estas desesperado en hacerlo ¿qué quieres de mí?

-Lo quiero todo- Me rindo; ya no puedo.

-Me tienes.

Y no hay necesidad en añadir nada más no me pide permiso cuando roza mis labios y descubre su nueva fascinación hacia ellos, ni cuando sus brazos se envuelven mi torso imitando a los míos, estamos fundidos en un beso que absorbe todo y me deja sin nada. Si me está mintiendo *nótese mi inseguridad* no quedará nada de mí.

-No llores bella no lo hagas me partirás el corazón- Ya has partido el mío, me besa las mejillas y siento como chupa mis lágrimas y eso despierta a mi yo insaciable y salvaje que se escabulle entre mis venas, suspiro.

–Quiero todo de ti tus lágrimas ahora serán mías-Tú las causaste-Replico, da un brinco me mira absorto-Por eso mismo no me las niegues, no me niegues nada tuyo trataré de no ser yo el causante de ellas pero no me niegues nada tuyo-No lo haré- Estoy hechizada, este hombre me ha vuelto totalmente suyo solo con sus palabras.

-Tenemos que irnos estas helada y no quiero que enfermes-Me abraza y yo me agarro él por qué es lo único que me mantendrá en pie, junta todos los trozos de mi cuerpo y hace que caminemos hasta su auto, como el caballero que es abre la puerta del auto para mí y trota hacia su puerta-Estas helada prenderé la calefacción.

-Estoy bien Edward-Me mira severo pensará que me he vuelto loca-No señorita prenderé la calefacción y no rechistes, te vez adorable pero no lo hagas-Me besa la nariz helada y conduce a nuestro departamento.

Aclaro mis ideas mirando a la calle ¿qué haré ahora? He caído me rendí demasiado rápido no puedo hacer eso, YA NO HAY ESCAPATORIA, me regaña mi yo sabio, pues has de avisar antes estúpida pff es desesperante los cambios de humor que estoy teniendo. Sé que no podre más cuando lo mire por eso debo de aclararlo todo Y TENÍAS QUE BESARLO deja de controlar mi mente estúpida ESTOY EN TU MENTE ESTÚPIDA….me volveré loca me encerraran en un manicomio y ya no podré ver su hermoso rostro, parece ser esa la única solución a mis problemas. Estallo en carcajadas, sonríe me mira mierda no me doy cuenta cunado soy estúpida.

-¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan absorta y te hace reír de la nada Bella?-Tú, quiero contestar pero me abstengo.

-Nada solo yo y mi yo sabía - joder que te cueles cuando dices cosas Bella.

-Eso es divertido pensé que era el único que hablaba con su yo en calzoncillos con huequitos-Esta burlándose en mi cara será…

- Pues el mío no está en bragas- Se distrae si no mira por donde va lo ahorcaré-Mataría por ver tu yo sabía en bragas

-Ja! Nunca en tu vida Edward- seguro esa fue una insinuación, no lo tomes a mal.

-Esperemos que no te enojes si lo te afirmo que lo deseas tanto como yo Bella-sonríe, diabólico-Verte en bragas claro solo verte en bragas.

Me hace sonrojar creo que hasta mis glóbulos rojos se han sonrojado what? Por qué tengo que ser tan tarada, responde Bellie para eso estudias- Creo que tus deseos no serán conseguidos tan fácilmente dado que el deseo no es nada fácil.

-Aseguras que eres ese deseo ¿Por qué?

-Porque sé que me deseas.

-estas tan pegada de ti misma que no te das cuenta que también me deseas bella y fervientemente.

-No estoy segura que aquí el objeto de deseo soy yo y no tú claro.

-Respuesta correcta, sería anormal que me deseara a mí mismo pero dada las circunstancias soy de desear no?

-Claro

-ja! lo sabía me deseas- Me sonríe has ganado. Por ahora.

Me cogió por la guardia baja traidor manipulador – Creo que hablar del punto de nuestros deseos y manejar al mismo tiempo nos podría matar - espero que eso le distraiga-Bella sabes que conduzco desde los 15 no podría chocar nunca, no si eres el objeto más valioso que se encuentra en mi carro.

Inteligente, me quiere distraer con sus palabras pero ahora no funcionará-Edward conduce bien por favor- me mira se queda absorto -Lo que quieras Bella lo que quieras- presta atención a la ahora es el señor al volante

-Pero debes de admitir que me deseas.

Te deseo Edward. Te deseo.


End file.
